replayfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Replay: OverBlood 2 (Episode 20)
Episode 20: First you go is the 20th and final episode of the OverBlood 2 Super Replay, which aired on February 23, 2012. This episode features Tim Turi, Andrew Reiner, Dan Ryckert, and Ben Hanson as an "official" guest. Tim is on the controls for this entire Super Replay. Although Hanson appears on every episode of this Super Replay, he is only officially credited as a cast member for a few of them, including this one. Staff Antics Dan introduces the game as "God Damn OverBlood 2", and the team prepares to flamethrower the lasers as shown in the introductory video. It proves ineffective, so they swim in the laser water and look for a solution. They try to bring back the phrase, "Take a hike!" and discuss others until Dan starts referencing 1998 wrestling promos. They pursue a lead while talking about Ghost In The Darkness, which Reiner describes as a slasher movie with tigers and lions. The others talk about movies where humans must fight animals such as The Grey ''and ''The Edge. Dan brings up Michael Crichton's "Small Penis Defense". They then discuss the absurdly long summon moves in FFVII. Tim finally realizes he can re-use the Plasma Bomb in his inventory and sets it to destroy the engine. When Xeno appears during a cutscene, the team demands for a third time that the heroes kill him immediately instead of letting him monologue, then laugh uproariously during a pre-rendered cutscene. They laugh again as the heroes run right past him, and once more when Acarno seemingly dry humps the boss. A second Dragonball Z-esque fight starts, and Dan credits the game with being ambitious. Tim soon begins another Junk Blade racer sequence, which is just as awful as the first. They watch the last cutscenes the game has, and cheer when the credits appear. Half the screen shows Tim and Dan holding hands, and swaying with the credit's song, "First you go", then Tim does the same with Ben Hanson. They discuss vague hints about Project Mako, and finally the longest and most hyped Super Replay to date ends. OverBlood 2 Antics Acarno destroys the engine. As they try to escape, Xeno appears. He injects himself with something that mutates him into a monster. They run past it, and everyone but Acarno escapes into the elevator. Acarno stays behind to fight Xeno. Acarno once again uses the Harbinger powers to defeat him. Xeno gives one last super villain rant, and tells Acarno he can still visit Nina, then dies. Acarno tells the others to leave without him, and stays in the engine room hallway to talk to Nina's ghost. Nina says she is so proud of Acarno, and wants him to live a long, happy life. She leads him to a Junk Blade, which he uses to escape. The Shangri-La explodes and showers the city with gold sparkles. Cracker and Booster stand atop a rooftop, rejoicing in the sign Marius promised them. Marius disappears in sparkles, and sends a message to the people of the Earth. Chris monologues about preservation and wishes a Merry Christmas. The Minister of Defense rejoices as the cooling units for the world come back online, and resolves to meet with the President and discuss repairing the environment. Chris monologues about snow and new beginnings. The End! A credit cookie plays of Raz and Navarro talking in D-NA about how they miss Acarno, before hearing his name as the new Junk Blader world champion. THE END Quotes *'Tim' "Ben, we are at the climax. The final episode and you just come out with, 'Dan! I bet you like cakes'!' *'''Tim "I don't want to burst your bubble, but I think they just put a guy flamethrowering lasers in the sizzle reel because it's a guy flamethrowering lasers! ' *'''Dan "It's very kind of him to just wait there while we explain what he is instead of just eating us." Tim "He had his turn to talk, and now it's ours." *'Tim '"Use the right analog stick to gyrate your hips against his torso." *'Dan' "Reiner, thanks for sitting here with me and not doing anything, like jackasses." Reiner "A pleasure!" Credit Cookies *Dan messing around with the microphone stand, much to Reiner's annoyance. *Club Pumpkinpumpkin music. *Video montage of Mutant!Xeno charging the heroes over an audio sample of Sir Lancelot's charge from the 1975 film "Monty Python and the Holy Grail." Category:OverBlood 2 episodes